


Suddenly

by rizzleseverywhere



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzleseverywhere/pseuds/rizzleseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little humor. Susie's POV. Set in 4x04 "Killer in High Heels'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Swaany for correcting my grammar 3

"So these wounds are not consistent with Maura strike…" Jane looked with hoping eyes to the senior criminalist across her.

"No, but I can't say what it looks like Detective" Susie wanted to be of more help but this case was doing something with her. It was giving her worries. Worries for her boss that could get her career ruined and the evidences weren't helping. Susie was lost.

"This is more than we had…" The smile was reassuring. If to her or to the Detective herself Susie couldn't point out "Maura would be proud of you"

Susie's words were out of her mouth before she could censor it

"She is my hero" the sentence was met with a raise of brows "She….she is my inspiration. So intelligent and methodic, the type of person who will stick with the truth and the facts and-"

She stopped, aware that this was more than she wanted to talk. Jane stood there with a amused look and for some seconds – that appeared to transform in minutes – the silence took over.

"I…the guys will want to know about that. The…they can come up with some ideas of what could had caused the wound" the Detective started to walk backwards "I will go now" she turned and finished the space to the door with a few more steps.

Suzie was starting to hover over the body to see if she could find something more to help when she heard the steps stop abruptly. Standing up and looking to the door, the Detective was there, with her back to the young criminalist, fists clenched.

"She…" the raspier voice startled her. It was full of something Susie only heard when Rizzoli was talking with the Doctor "She is my hero too" and then she resumed her steps and rapidly got away from the morgue.

Alone, Susie started to wonder how beautiful the friendship between the Doctor and the fierce Detective was. Obviously she was basing this only with what she saw when the two interacted in front of her. But with this little information an observer could conclude the same. They…

Matched.

Suddenly, something clicked in Susie's mind. And as the revelation ended, Susie's eyes widened. How could she have not seen that. Was she really that blind?

All the awkward moments that settled when she entered a room where the Doctor and the Detective were, all the weird looks that she received from Rizzoli as she was trying to make Susie get into spontaneous combustion, all the times that the two seemed to get caught in some secret reunion…just because she wanted to deliver the results from some test.

Susie then looked determined, she felt a little guilty but she would fix this. Doctor Maura Isles was her hero and deserved the best. With resolution set in her mind, the criminalist was back to her work. When this case was finished and the Doctor was free – with the protective Rizzoli it was obvious the she would be free – Senior Criminalist Susie Chang would put her plan into action.

She would never ever be a crotch block again.


End file.
